


Experiments in Sexting

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But his sexting game isn't so great, Cas is terrible at sexting, Cas tries really hard, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, damn you autocorrect!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Cas wants to try something, and Dean is more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately Cas is somewhat lacking in skills in this particular department.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Cas is terrible at sexting





	Experiments in Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Cas's texts are in italics, Deans are in bold and italics.  
> This work is dedicated to anyone who has ever suffered from autocorrect's aversion to the word fuck.

_Hey baby ;-)_

Dean checks to make sure Sam isn't looking at him and grins at the message from Cas. **_Hey sweetheart, this is a surprise_** , he writes back.

_I told you I would text you at this time._

Dean can almost imagine the head tilt and squint Cas would make while saying that. **_Yeah, I just mean the hey baby part._**

_I'm trying to experiment with something._

**_Oh yeah? What kind of experiment?_ **

_A "sexy" experiment ;-)_

Dean shakes his head and chuckles. **_I like the sound of that. Tell me more._**

_Are you alone?_

Dean clears his throat and Sam looks up from his laptop. 'Hey man, I'm just gonna head to my room,' Dean says, poking his thumb in the direction of the hallway.

'Yeah, sure. Tell Cas I said hi,' Sam replies with a little smirk. Dean doesn't bother to say anything to that, just turns before his blush is obvious and hurries to his room, locking the door behind him.

**_I am now._ **

_Take off your shirt and send me a picture._

**_Ooh, I get all tingly when you take charge like this, Cas._ **

_I know you do, my good boy._

Dean shivers, imagining that last message in Cas's voice. He takes off his flannel and Henley, then snaps a photo of his bare chest and sends it to Cas.

_Mmm, beautiful. I wish I could lick every inch of your skin._

**_Yeah, wish you were here to do that._ **

_Take off your pants and send me another picture._

Dean complies, teasing himself to full hardness to give Cas a better view of the bulge in his boxer-briefs. **_See what you do to me Cas?_**

_Do you want me to tell you what I would do to you?_

**_Yeah, tell me. Can I touch myself?_ **

_Yes. Get completely naked and touch yourself._

Dean strips off his remaining bits of clothing and lies back, one hand holding his phone and the other on his cock.

**_I'm ready for you_** _,_ he texts back with a photo of the goods, imagining Cas doing the same. **_What are you doing right now?_** Cas replies with a very similar picture, and Dean smiles. This experiment is going pretty well so far.

_I'm hard for you, baby_.

**_What you gonna do with that?_ **

_First I want you to pleasure me orally._

Dean snorts. Leave it to Cas to put it like that. **_You could just say you want me to suck your dick like a normal person_** _._

_Oh. OK. I want you to suck my dick like a normal person._

Dean cracks up at that. **_No Cas, I meant a normal person would say suck my dick not pleasure me orally._**

_Ah. Apologies. I want you to suck my dick._

**_Yeah baby I wanna suck it, make you feel so good._ **

_Your mouth always feels good, Dean. I'm going to grab your hair and duck your face._

Again Dean has to laugh. It's not doing much for his erection, but he can't say he isn't having fun.

_Oh dear. I believe that was a "damn you autocorrect" moment. I of course meant that I want to duck your face. Duck. F U C K._

**_I got the idea, sweetheart. Keep going._ **

_I'm going to thrust into your mouth, but I'm not going to orgasm that way._

**_What're you gonna do instead?_ **

_I'm going to use my penis to penetrate you anally._

And that's it for Dean's erection. He's laughing too hard to be anywhere near getting off now. **_Sorry babe, you really gotta work on your sexting game._**

_What do you mean?_

**_I mean you need to make it sound sexy instead of clinical._ **

_I see. So it would be better if I had said I'm going to duck you?_ Dean barely has time to smirk before the next message comes in. _Dean, I hate autocorrect. I want to fuck you, not duck you. I have no intention of using a duck in any kind of sexual context, please don't be concerned about that._

**_Yeah Cas, I got that. So you wanna fuck me?_ **

_Yes. Very much._

**_Then how about you stop wasting time texting and get your feathery ass over here to do it for real?_ **

_I'm sorry. I had hoped you would enjoy this, but I seem to have made a mess of it :-(_

**_No babe, you just need some practice with your dirty talk. Come over and I'll help you with that._ **

_It will take me two hours to get to the bunker. I want you naked and ready for me to take you the moment I walk in the door._

Dean's dick perks back up at the command. **_Now we're talking. What position should I be in?_**

_Hands and knees, so I can thrust into you hard, fast and deep._

Dean starts to stroke his cock again as he types back, **_Love it when you're rough, baby._**

_Get yourself hard, and then stop touching. You will come on my cock or not at all._

**_Yes sir._ **

_Good boy. I'm going to duck you so hard you'll feel me for a week. Damn it! Stupid autocorrect!_

Dean chuckles. **_Don't worry about it, Cas. I'll be ready for you when you get back._**

_I'll see you soon, Dean_

**_Good. And Cas?_ **

_Yes, Dean?_

**_Hurry the duck up._ **

****


End file.
